Industrial controllers are special-purpose computers utilized for controlling industrial processes, manufacturing equipment, and other factory automation, such as data collection or networked systems. Controllers often work in concert with other computer systems to form an environment whereby a majority of modern and automated manufacturing operations occur. These operations involve front-end processing of materials such as steel production to more intricate manufacturing processes such as automobile production that involves assembly of previously processed materials. Often such as in the case of automobiles, complex assemblies can be manufactured with high technology robotics assisting the industrial control process.
In many automated processes, including the basic production of commodities such as food, beverages, and pharmaceuticals, complex state logic is often designed and programmed by Systems Engineers or provided in some cases by automated equipment manufacturers. This logic is often programmed with common PLC ladder logic or higher level languages supported by Sequential Function Charts (SFC). Sequence logic can be employed for a plurality of tasks such as material movement and conveying operations, packaging operations, or as part of an assembly process itself, wherein various stages of an assembly are sequenced from stage to stage until a final assembly occurs. As can be appreciated, much planning and design is required to implement an automated production process that can involve hundreds of machines, computers, and program logic to facilitate proper operation of the respective sequences.
Various software platforms are available from many different controls manufacturers that implement languages such as ladder logic and SFC. Many control software development platforms exist as stand-alone entities however that require many man-years of development and testing before such platforms can be utilized by the development community. Due to the nature of such platforms, they are often designed in an inflexible manner where newer versions of software paradigms and models are unsupported unless a new platform is designed to support such versions.